<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Morning by Logically_Blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177179">Early Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logically_Blue/pseuds/Logically_Blue'>Logically_Blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Birthday, Ficlet, How Do I Tag, I'm sorry Virgil, this was very rushed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logically_Blue/pseuds/Logically_Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil doesn't want to wake up.<br/>That still stands on his birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was very rushed. I wanted to do something but had very little motivation ;-;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil grumbled as he woke up. Stupid alarm making him get up after 2 hours sleep. He hit snooze and rubbed his eyes, sitting up. There was... a note on his night stand? He picked it up and read it. "Happy birthday VV! I've got a surprise for you downstairs.<br/>
- Love from LoLo"<br/>
Virgil smiled. His adorable dorky boyfriend always made his day brighter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>